


Beer and Chocolate

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barista! John, Graphic Design Student! Smitty, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Shy Smitty, very direct and assertive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Despite being different, beginning with looks and their daily lives, Smitty is drawn towards John like a moth to a light. After a couple months, however the stalemate between them is about to reach a new level.





	1. Different, but in a good way

It has been a few rough weeks. College was kicking his butt, assignments made it impossible to hang out with his friends. Instead, he buried himself in work, work and even more work.

His only time of solace was when he visited a café not far from his shitty apartment. They made incredible coffee there, not to mention all waitresses (and waiters) were eye candy. Especially one guy stood out. He had bleached fluffy wavy hair to his shoulders, he wore fashionable clothes, his shoes were stylish and trendy, not the regular employees shoes his colleagues wore. And for some reason, he was painting his nails, also let’s not forget the amount of rings he wore. It was a wonder to Smitty how the man used his hands with such elegance and grace.

In words of his nosey friend Craig, he was ‘smitten’ by that man and it wasn’t simple quiet artist’s appreciation, but something more. Smitty wasn’t sure he liked what Craig was implying. That guy just stood out so much. He was different, but in a good way, like he didn’t give a shit about what other people might think of him. In a sense, he was what Smitty wished to be one day – able to express himself without caring what others might say about it.

Smitty wanted to talk to him; he would lie if he told himself he didn’t have hidden ulterior motives, but he had the urge to draw him whenever he saw him, just walking around the café or delivering the orders to customers. He knew his name. John. So simple, he liked it. Smitty saw his name tag when they first met approximately three months ago. It was shameful to admit, but in that moment when their eyes met – greenish blue stared into chocolate brown; he felt a deep connection. Everything on John stood out, even that beauty mark above his lip.

 

After first month of silently ogling John from distance, on one stormy afternoon after classes he brought out his sharpie and notebook and began sketching him. Smitty made sure no one from staff (and especially not John) saw him and after several such ‘secret drawing sessions’ he got five sketches properly redrawn on a tablet and shaded. He did them between classes and when he was sleepy, but couldn’t sleep due to insomnia. Drawing John was a challenge he welcomed with an open mind, since he never really drew men before in art or design classes.

 

More than ever, he wanted to just sit and talk with John, about anything really. He was his inspiration (his muse even) and he looked forward to going to that café every Thursday, knowing John will be there, with that stoic, strangely professional expression.

On a windy Wednesday on his day off, Smitty wandered into the café, taking a look behind the counter. The man was there, currently as cashier. Becoming self conscious when he felt those eyes upon him, he picked a vacant booth and sat down. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he had shifts mostly on Thursdays and Saturdays. The fact he knew when John was working and when he wasn’t made it out to be like he was quite a stalker, but in truth he passed by the café every day and simply stared across the glass to the interior.

 

Seeing as he was already there, he could order a nice cup of coffee or perhaps latte to warm him up. He glanced over at the counter, where John was making a conversation with another guy, his only features standing out were those baby blue eyes and slight scruffy beard. From what he gathered, he and John were close friends, not just co-workers. Their casual banter was out -shadowed by the jazzy bass drop, drowning out their last words, but Smitty saw the look and head gesture directed at him. He quickly looked at his phone, pretending he was busy.

Long steps shortened the distance and with peripheral vision, he saw the man with baby blue eyes standing next to him, bearing somewhat of a cheeky smile. Smitty noticed his name tag. Scotty, huh. “Hello and good afternoon. What can I get you?”

 

Before Scotty could give him the overhaul of their drinks, Smitty who had it memorized spat out his order without thinking. “A latte please.”

“Alright. It’ll be done in a jiffy.” He said, walking away. Relieved that it wasn’t John who came up to him, he let out a sigh. He wanted to talk with him, but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin it. Behind their waiter/customer relation they had nothing. If John knew he used him as his model for drawing, he’d be most likely be disgusted. And he wouldn’t be able to visit this café any longer. But then again, they never talked.

His train of thought was interrupted by soles tapping on the floor near him. Thinking it was Scotty who brought him the latte, he looked up with a faint smile, that froze in a semi – worried frown. John raised a brow at him. “Your latte, sir.” He set it down, all the time his greenish blue eyes were darted on him. Smitty shifted on the cushioned seat under John’s gaze.

After setting down his cup, he didn’t go back. John glimpsed at the counter where Scotty winked and pretended to polish some glasses. John knew he was spying on him, that ‘polish & shine’ move won’t fool him. Diverting his attention back to the man sitting in front of him. He looked awfully stressed out, to some extent also... hopeful? That spark of hope in those brown eyes as he silently waited was alluring. “Can I see them?”

“S-See what?” He stuttered, thinking that maybe his drawing technique wasn’t so sneaky at all. “I mean the drawings. I know you were drawing me. You weren’t exactly subtle dude.”

 

Now for sure he was sweating, being caught wasn’t on his To Do List today. His eyes dropped onto his lap. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Let’s not dwell on that, okay? I just wanna see those pictures before Scotty gets yelled at by the manager for stalling. So, do you have them with you?” John asked again and Smitty nodded, his hands went inside his bag, where he fished for his graphic tablet. He pulled up the pictures and an unfamiliar heat pooled into his face. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the way how close they were, head to head as John silently evaluated his works.

After gruesome twenty or so seconds (but it seemed so much longer to him), John chuckled. “Your style is flattering, I like how everything is so pastel. Also...,” he paused, turning head directly to his Smitty’s ear. “I _absolutely_ like bold and cute guys like you. Do you want to go on a date? I’m free this Friday.”

 

John said he was bold, but he just asked him on a date, didn’t he? Smitty stashed away his tablet and drank some of the delicious latte to calm his nerves. Meanwhile, John waited for a reply, seemingly collected and calm on the outside, but he was itching for a positive reply. He found him interesting, just like he was interesting enough to be drawn.

He downed half the cup in two gulps and set it back down on the table. “I’m free on that day, too. By the way, my name’s Smitty.” He acted it out cool, like he wasn’t emotionally overwhelmed by the moment. “And my name is John, but you already knew that.”

Smitty might have fooled a lesser man, but John was anything but ordinary. He widely grinned, showing off his smile. “Alright, then it’s a date. Now gimme quickly your phone, Scotty is reliable, but I have to go back to work.”

Oh. John can’t stay and chat. He handed him his phone and the man simply typed in his phone number and saved it under name John ;)

With one last wink, he strut back to the counter, back to preparing beverages, leaving rather flustered Smitty behind.

 

He still couldn’t believe this was happening. A date with John. He had a date. The imminent truth of it began to seep in. From the corner of eye he caught a glimpse of John’s bleached mane floating in air as he served other customers.

Maybe he shouldn’t linger. Smitty realized his presence in café might mess up John’s concentration. He chugged down the remnants of his latte and paid the bill (this time a middle aged woman came up to his table) and he stood up, gathering his things.

Before he left they shared a look and he left the café, the bell above chimed and he was outside on the street. Like in a haze, he walked back to his shitty apartment.

 

 

~♦~

 

 

When he got back, he went immediately to studying, leaving his phone to charge. Sometime around 10 pm he got a text. He suspected it to be from a teacher or classmate. Smitty’s eyes hovered above the name. He must be tired, why is he messaging at this late hour?

 

 

_John ;) – ‘sup babe, I’m tired and about to expire. Idk where I’m going with this message, I just hope my direct approach didn’t scare you off. I’m not one to dance around the fire. You like me, I like you so why not give it – give us a chance._

_Smitty – Damb. I’m at loss of words. I can’t say I dislike direct people like you. Saves us both time if one party is assertive. I’m glad you asked me out on a date. I hope to learn more about you._

_John ;) –  And I’m glad you agreed. Fuck I’m so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. Sorry to cut this short._

_Smitty – It’s alright. We can talk more tomorrow, rest up. Also John?_

_John ;) – Yeah?_

_Smitty – Goodnight ♥_

_John ;) – omg so gay, jk xD nighty night Smitty <3_

 

 

 

With a chuckle, he locked his phone screen and placed it on the bedside table, laying down. Splayed on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, smiling to himself.

 

He was looking forward to this Friday.

 

 

 

 

 

_~To be continued~_


	2. If you'll have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's snide insinuations make Smitty even more nervous as he is preparing for his date with John. He wonders how it will play out...

Telling Craig was a bad idea. His friend nearly spat all of the soda he was drinking on Smitty’s face. He missed the fruity water fountain sprout by ducking.

Lucky they weren’t inside, but out in the open. It was after classes.

 

“What the fuck, Smit. You’ve been swooning and day dreaming for three months and he just waltzes up to you and asks you on a date. Am I getting this right?”

 

He sighed, internally wishing this topic was over and done with. “You heard me, you cucklord. I’m still in awe because of tomorrow. I’ve got a date. That’s a first in... a while. God, I’m beginning to get anxious just thinking about tomorrow.”

Craig rolled eyes. “Boo – hoo. Poor you going on a date with a hot guy that you’ve been ogling. Chin up, it’ll be alright.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re the school fuckboy, you have no problems with relationships. I on the other hand...”

His friend patted him a few times, winking. “Well, if that’s what’s troubling you, let me help you. As the infamous school playboy, I can relay my wisdom and pass it on.” He said ceremonially to which Smitty grunted, but didn’t turn down the offer. At this point he’d take any tips. For a reason unknown to him, Smitty really wanted this thing with John to work out.

Seeing as he didn’t outright decline, Craig smirked and threw away the empty can in the trash bin, then threw his arm around Smitty’s shoulder, dragging him away. “Well then, let’s get started.”

 

In that moment as he was being abducted to his own apartment, he realized how much he cared about John. And how crazy it all was.

 

 

 

~♦~

 

“I don’t know. This hoodie is so plain.” Smitty commented, standing before mirror in his room. Craig’s voice boomed from the phone on his nightstand, he had him on speaker. “Did you really call me for that? I am about to fu--- have a dinner with that upperclassman Tyler.”

 

Caught up by in his own little world, he missed on the hint his friend dropped, too occupied with spinning and doing poses. “Hm... yeah... Craig I need your opinion. The plain grey hoodie together with the skinny ass black pants or dark navy skinny tight pants with pink, flashy hoodie?”

 

“Seriously, go for the flashy pink gay hoodie and black pants. Trust me on this. Also, don’t drink too much, it’s better to remember furious makeout on the couch than to wake up the next day naked with a hangover. Speaking from personal experience.”

 

“I swear to god, if you tell me to ---“ Smitty got cut off, his cheeky friend couldn’t resist poking fun at him. “Don’t forget to use a condom! Practice safe sex!”

 

He rolled eyes, his mirror reflection expressed how absurd it was. Getting sex advice from a well known playboy. “Yes, mom.”

 

Craig chuckled, albeit his voice sounded strained as if he was holding back from laughing. “If that’s how you perceive me as, then I await you home by midnight, young man. And your date better be a gentleman. Now if you'll excuse me, I got something to do.” He chuckled some more on the side, while Smitty quickly changed clothes, as per suggestion he donned the pink and black. It was a good combination, it also brought out some other assets. 

Satisfied with his attire after gruesome twelve minutes of matching up different outfits, he smiled to himself. Oddly enough, suspicious small moans filled the room and he had to double check his TV and computer screens if he didn’t leave them on. His only logical conclusion was the sounds came from his phone.

...He didn’t need to know this about his friend, who supposedly hung up, but didn’t. But first, he’ll teach him a lesson for teasing him so much. “Hello there, mysterious upperclassman Tyler! Be sure to practice safe sex! Byee!”  Before he hung up, he heard exasperated gasps, ‘oh shit, I left it on!’ and ‘fuck!’.

 

Alright, that’s that. Now onto the matter at hand... He dialled up John’s number for the first time, sitting down on his bed to calm his anxiety. He picked up soon, as if he was waiting for a call. “Hey, good thing you called. I was worried you changed your mind.”

“And miss on a date with such a handsome man?” John softly chuckled.

“If your aim is to flatter me all day, then please by all means, continue. Anyhow, I am not one for traditional dates in some fancy restaurant, you’ll be crashing by my place if that’s okay with you.”

Smitty knew John could be forward, but they skipped date one all the way to date four, where they hang out at home. This was risky. Too dumbstruck to reply, he stayed quiet revaluating his next words. “Smit? Did I go overboard, I know it’s our first date and –“

“No, no. John, it’s a wonderful idea. We’re hardly conventional. I’d like to come over to your place. If you’ll have me.” He didn’t want to make it sound too eager ( like a desperate teenage girl for instance who just wanted to get laid), meanwhile from the other side he heard barely audible little cute snicker. “We can meet up by the café. I don’t live so far away, it’s within walking distance of twenty minutes. Are you ready? No need to dress up fancily for my sake dude, but I won’t lie; you’re good on eyes Smitty.”

“I’m supposed to be flattering you John, you’re undermining my scheme to make you flustered.” 

“Aw, my bad.”

His lips curled up in a smile. “Are you heading out?” Distant doors closing made Smitty stand up and head towards the front entrance, where he left his keys and wallet. “Yep, I’m en route. See you there.” 

“Can’t wait.” He replied with mirth and John hung up. The Canadian jovially put on shoes and left his apartment, locking it up. Smitty took a deep breath. “You can do this, it’s just a date.” He psyched himself up, bravely walking forward.

 

 

 

~♦~

 

John was already there, skulking in front of the café he worked at, casually strolling back and forth, checking his phone every two minutes. He was a bit antsy. It’s been some time from the last time he went out with someone.

In a way, his work fulfilled him. Until a few months back, when he noticed a cute guy staring at him, even went ahead to draw him. Gradually, the guy came in almost every day, looking like he wanted to say something to him badly, but just couldn’t. Of course, his colleagues caught on. Scotty was the first and teased him about the ‘cute guy who comes to see him’ and how they totally would make a good looking couple.

He gave it some thought. Maybe he should try going out with him. One bad experience can’t deter him from trying dating again. He asked Scotty for little help (his friend wore that smug, knowing grin as he agreed to step in and set his bro up) and now, here they were. About to meet up and have their first date.

 

John pulled out his phone for the twelfth time, when he saw Smitty ran up to him. He stopped to catch his breath and then he grinned. “Running late is my specialty, I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

“I’m usually the one arriving late, it’s refreshing to see someone else be late for a change. But I digress, you’re here. Ready to head out?”

 

“I was born ready.” Smitty replied, while John turned and waited for him so they could walk side by side. They passed by crowds of people, but neither paid attention to the stream of faces around them.

They walked past two streets and finally reached the resident area of tall buildings. The younger man eyed the complex before them as John strut towards the stairs. “We’re here. My apartment is on the far left side, over there.” He pointed and Smitty’s mind only came up with ‘nice place’ as he walked up behind John who was pulling out his keys.

He stiffly walked after John, trying to clear his head of dirty thoughts. No, he wouldn’t. As straightforward as John was towards him, he didn’t seem the type to have sex so soon. Not to mention Smitty wasn’t mentally prepared for that yet.

 

Becoming aware of their impending closeness, Smitty saw John turn the key and opened the door for him. He traipsed in, his heart was caught up somewhere in his throat. Standing at the entrance mat, he quickly took off his shoes, waiting on John.

“We can go to living room if you’d like.” John propositioned, taking off his shoes. Stiffly, Smitty’s body moved on its own, he shuffled to the living room, his eyes taking in everything. The shelves full of games and DVD’s that lined up against the end of one wall, the couch placed in the center of room, alongside with a decent sized TV. He even spotted some old school consoles.

“Alright...”  John said, standing beside him all of sudden. His heart picked the pace considerably, feeling the blood rush to his face.

This was a bit too soon, he wasn’t ready for anything beyond a kiss... and it was just them in one room. Unknowing of the thoughts racing through Smitty’s mind, John approached him and the younger man instinctively took a few steps back, now blushing furiously, ducking from his reach.

A bit confused, John looked down at him, pressing the light switch. “What? Is something on my face?”

Snapping his head, the Canadian gaped at the hand still on the light switch. “Oh...”

John knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you so nervous?”

Smitty put a hand up in his hair and laughed anxiously to hide his transparent embarrassment. “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

 

Flabbergasted by the words that left John’s lips, he was rendered speechless. “Don’t worry! I’ll lead. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Flushed and still very much flustered, he just gaped at John like a gold fish. His other hand was slowly reaching, and he himself was coming closer, closer, closer... Smitty’s eyes were fixed on his lips. He closed his eyes, ready to surrender to whatever John wanted.

But then John made him stand up again. He walked to the couch and turned on the TV, along with an old Playstation One console.

Smitty was none wiser what just transpired, approaching the couch. John plopped down, palpating a spot next to him.

Oh. So he meant to play an old school game together...

“You meant gaming...”

“Huh, yeah what else? We talked yesterday about games, figured you’d enjoy playing something together. Was it a bad idea?”

 

The Canadian shook head, a huge smile crept on his face. “Quite the opposite.”

“Good, now sit down and join me. First up we’ll play good ‘ol Gran Turismo, then Crash Team Racing and then maybe Tekken 3.”

Smitty shook off the embarrassment and sat down, taking the second controller.

The game booted up and their long gaming session began.

 

 

 

 

~♦~

 

Spent after playing for over four hours, they only stopped because they were getting hungry. John ordered some pizza for them and while they waited, he brought out beer from the fridge.

Smitty was somewhat relaxed now, but still he couldn’t shake off the previous awkward moment from his mind. He stood up and paced along the carpet, stretching his legs.

From the kitchen John’s voice called out to him. “Smit, you want some chocolate? Scotty gave me some expensive brand, said he's got lots more. He got it from a... very close friend.”

Frowning, Smitty glanced at the beers on the coffee table. Beer and chocolate? That’s a rather odd combination.

Now that he thought about it more, the beer and chocolate were like them. An odd combination.

“Sure, why not.”

John came back, sat down ridiculously close to him as Smitty held back from scooting a bit away. No need to be shy around John, he’ll be his boyfriend soon. Or maybe is already. This inner chitchat was hurting his brain, so he stopped fretting and tried to appear relaxed.

He got a huge chunk of dark chocolate from the blond. “Thanks.” Smitty said.

 

The older man tentatively bit into the chocolate and then took a sip from the beer bottle. His face immediately scrunched up in a semi – disgusted grimace.

“Oh my god, this wasn’t probably a good idea. Don’t try what I just did.”

 

But he already biting into the chocolate, appreciating the taste on his tongue as he bathed his taste buds in beer. It was... an experience to say the least. “Oh my god.” He gasped, putting down the beer bottle. John followed suit shortly after, but his gaze lingered on the bottles, pondering.

Smitty felt the mood shift considerably. “Sweet and bitter.” He murmured, locking gaze with the Canadian. “I haven’t dated since I started my job. It’s not the lack of time, but I had no interest to invest time into a person. There was simply no one of substance... until you. This will sound so fucking cheesy, but you’re the chocolate to my beer.”

 

He couldn’t stop it, he laughed out loud, eventually tears came out at some point. Smitty smacked his knees, wiping the tears away. John waited until he stopped laughing, a bit red in the face. “Oh, I don’t know if you’ll laugh after this...” His voice trailed off as he slanted, placing both his hands on his waist.

Smitty was mesmerized, he was waiting for this...

His own hands snaked on John’s back, wrapping around him. Their lips touched, the bitterness was drowned out in the sweetness.

It was nothing like they ever experienced. Smitty withdrew as first, his cheeks were positively burning up from blushing so madly. “That was...hot.”

John’s fingers ruffled his hair, which brought new sensations to him as his stomach did flips. “I knew if I kept on searching, I’d find you. My sweet half.”

Smitty cackled. “This is too gay even for me, just say you love me and kiss me some more.”

 

John’s smirk could rival that of Cheshire Cat. The blond held his hands, looking him in the eyes. “I love you, Smitty.”

“Damb, I love you, too John.”

 

Both men laughed, as John was pushed down and Smitty kissed him.

Suffice to say, the pizza delivery guy had his fill for today after he saw John and Smitty looking as if they battled a long, merciless war against each other. Which they did and they called it a tie.

 

 

 

 

_~ The End ~_


End file.
